Takeshi Sawada
沢田 タケシ |image= Takeshi Meiwa (2018).jpg|2018 Takeshi Japan (DT) 1.png|Japan Player_71352.png|U19 Takeshi Japan Jr (DT) 1.png|Japan Jr Takeshi - Toho Mid. School.png|Toho academy |nationality=Japanese |birthday=January 2 |height =172 cm (G23) 169 cm (BWY) 162 cm (JBC, BF) 136 cm (KD) |weight =63 kg (G23) 59 kg (BWY) 51 kg (JBC, BF) 34 kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Midfielder |other_names=Tiny Technician, Assist Expert |relationships=Mr. Hyuga† (father); Ms. Hyuga (mother); Takeru (brother); Naoko (sister); Masaru (brother); Maki Akamine (girlfriend); Kozo Kira (mentor) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 12 "A Surprising Difficult Match" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Urawa Red Diamonds |past_level_1=U-19 |past_team_1=U-19 Japan |past_level_2=Youth |past_team_2=All Japan Youth |past_level_3=Jr. Youth |past_team_3=All Japan Jr. Youth |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Toho Academy high school |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Toho Academy middle school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Meiwa FC }} Takeshi Sawada (沢田 タケシ, Sawada Takeshi) is one of Japan's players and part of the Japanese New Golden Age, despite being two years younger than most of them, has good dribble techniques and feints. He has also being the captain of U-19 Japan (Golden-23). He usually wears the number "15" jersey. Description Takeshi is Hyuga's partner in Meiwa FC. Trained by coach Kira as well, despite his young age (4th grade when he made his debut for the team against Nanbu FC) he's very talented. He has the utmost respect for Hyuga, and is helping him to the best of his abilities when he has troubles, though he doesn't hesitate to point out his mistakes. Takeshi was also vice captain. Without Hyuga in Meiwa, Sawada lost the national championship to Nitta. Joining Toho Academy after Hyuga and Wakashimazu, he played a more important role as Toho's coach Makoto Kitazume didn't allow Hyuga to play. Trying his best to match Tsubasa as a playmaker who can score, he had troubles against his former teammates from Meiwa, but eventually won against them with the precious help of Sorimachi and Wakashimazu. He was among the best players of the tournament and thus, was selected in the All Japan Jr. Youth team, despite his young age. Entering high school, Sawada was still in Toho with Hyuga and Wakashimazu, and was also selected in the All Japan Youth team. He played the match against Uruguay in the World Youth. Sawada eventually became a pro by joining the Urawa Red Diamonds, playing with the best libero of Asia Igawa Hayato. He then became the captain and playmaker of the U-19 All Japan Youth team and lead them to the final match of the Asian preliminaries, where he learned to trust his teammates more like Tsubasa. He later joined Olympic Japan for the Asian preliminaries, where his playmaking abilities would come in handy. Abilities and techniques Playstyle *'Dribble': Takeshi's skill-based dribbling technique uses a variety of feints and speed changes to slip past opponents. *'Wing cross': Despite being an attacking midfielder, after dribbles, he tends to drag himself to the wings to fire crosses to Hyuga to shoot off a trap. Combination techniques *'Toho Golden Combi': A wall pass series between Toho's Hyuga and Takeshi. The two use precise passing moves to slip through the opposition's lines of defense. *'Meiwa Combi': A wall pass series between Meiwa's Hyuga and Takeshi. The two work their way through the opponent's defense with passing moves. *thumb|250pxMeiwa Quartet: The special army combination between Hyuga, Takeshi, Wakashimazu and Misaki. Originally planned by Kozo Kira on the times of Meiwa FC now applied for the Madrid Olympics, where Tsubasa plays as a double volante with Matsuyama in order to allow Takeshi to do the offensive gameplay. Special techniques *'Toho Twin Shot': Sawada kicks the ball up high into the air, then Hyuga follows up with an overhead kick as Sawada simultaneously unleashes a jumping volley. Hyuga's shot power is much greater than Sawada's, so the ball winds and curves in a wide arc. They can also do a double overhead in this combination shot. Games exclusive * Skill Dribble * Solid Pass: A pass used by Sawada, the "Tiny Technician". It is not a special technique just emphasizes fine control, in order to guarantee that the ball arrives at the receiver. Trivia *His name is Ralph Mellow in the Latin American dub and Danny Mellow ''in some European countries. *He makes cameo appearences in episode 5 from '''Rosario + vampire' *He scored the winning goal against Nakatsu SC during pool play when Tsubasa and Hyuga's personal battles ended in a tie. Gallery |-|CT= 3110955_640px.jpg|'Takeshi' Meiwa FC Takeshi_(CT).jpg|'Takeshi' Meiwa FC Meiwa FC (CT) 2.jpg Meiwa ep38 (1983).jpg Image.jpg|'Takeshi' in U-13 Japan Takeshi MS (CT).jpg 09283.jpg|In Toho Kojiro Takeshi (CT).jpg|Takeshi & Kojiro in Toho Toho Middle School (CT).jpg|Toho teammates Kojiro ep108 (1983) 1.jpg Hyuga and Takeshi (CT).jpg|Toho Combi Kojiro Takeshi ep125 (1983) 1.jpg |-|Shin, Movies= Takeshi (Movie 3).jpg|Run towards tomorrow! All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup Coach Kitazume (Film 2) 1.jpg|Film 2 |-|J= Takeshi (CTJ).png|'Takeshi' in Meiwa Takeshi Sawaki (J).jpg Takeshi Meiwa (J).jpg Meiwa FC (J).jpg |-|2001= Takeshi (RT2002).jpg|In Meiwa FC 04.jpg|'Takeshi' in Toho Takeshi sawada.jpg 1211422634_f.jpg|In Toho Takeshi_(RT2002)_2.jpg|In Japan Jr. Takeshiandkojiro.jpg|Toho Twin Shot |-|2018= Kojiro Takeshi (2018).jpg|Kojiro & Takeshi Meiwa FC (2018).jpg Meiwa FC (2018) 4.jpg |-|Manga= Meiwa Trio (ED 2008).jpg|Meiwa FC Meiwa Trio (ED 2008) 2.jpg|Hyuga challenges Genzo Meiwa Quartet ch18 (RS).jpg|Meiwa Quartet Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|Meiwa Quartet Takeshi - U-20 Japan (RS).jpg|U-19 Japan Sawada_alljapan_golden23.jpg|Olympic Japan |-|Illustrations= Takeshi_-_Meiwa_FC_(2018).jpeg|Takeshi (settei) Takeshi - Toho Mid. School.png Meiwa Higashi.png Toho HS (DT).png External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Takeshi Sawada es:Ralph Mellow/Danny Mellow Category:Captains Category:Gamemakers Category:Midfielders Category:Players of J1 League Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc